


The Rest Will Take Care of Itself

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Series: Sexy With You/The Rest Will Take Care of Itself [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-28
Updated: 2001-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys





	The Rest Will Take Care of Itself

"Hi." 

Lance looked up from his book. "Um, hi." 

Justin flopped down next to Lance, smiling sweetly. "You going out tonight?" 

"Maybe," Lance said, and Justin poked him in the side. "Probably." 

Justin grinned knowingly. 

"Jesus, Justin, leave him alone," JC said, peeling apart a bagel and dipping his fingers into the cream cheese before sucking it off thoughtfully as he flipped through his magazine. Lance smiled gratefully and went back to his book, skimming the words. 

Justin flipped over onto his back. "Are you going to kick me out again?" 

Lance flushed deep red. "Justin." 

"Cut it out," JC said, thumb in his mouth. 

"I'm just asking!" Justin sighed deeply. "And, like, if you are, I'll just sleep with Chris and JC, you know?" Justin nudged Lance with his head. "So, yes or no?" 

"Maybe," Lance muttered, "I don't know." 

Justin grunted. "What's it like? Kissing Joey?" 

JC sighed. 

"It's cool," Lance said, shrugging. He closed his book and laid it down on the bed, wringing his hands together. "Um, it's just like kissing a girl, except he's hairy, you know? But pretty much the same." 

Justin hummed, tapping his lips thoughtfully. "Did you want to kiss him, like, before you knew he was gay?" 

"Justin," JC said abruptly. "Shut up." 

"I'm just curious," Justin snapped back, rolling his eyes, and Lance smiled to himself. "I'm wondering. I can't ask Joey, you know. He thinks I'm annoying." 

"You are," JC replied. 

Justin stuck out his tongue and turned to Lance, cupping his hands around Lance's ear and whispering, "did you ever want kiss me? I won't be mad if you did." 

JC narrowed his eyes. "Justin." 

"Fuck off," Justin said. "Lance and I are having a conversation." 

"I guess," Lance said. Justin's head snapped back, and he beamed brightly, smacking Lance's cheek with a wet kiss before running out of the room, a whir of long legs and heavy footfalls. Shrugging, Lance returned to his book. 

JC sighed. 

~~~ 

"What's wrong, Lance?" Justin asked later while Lance dressed, frowning at himself in the mirror and sighing at his hair. Justin popped up behind his shoulder, a curious look on his face. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm. I'm. I'm ugly," Lance muttered. "I look. I look like a girl. An ugly one." 

Justin pressed his lips together. "You don't look very much like an ugly girl to me." 

"That's because you're used to me," Lance explained. "I'd look a lot uglier to you if we didn't, like, spend every single minute together." Lance pulled at his blond hair, which wasn't even natural, and tried to make it stand up. "You're desensitised." 

"I don't think so," Justin replied. "Joey doesn't mind, anyway, if you look like you." 

Lance sighed. "Maybe I'll look better when I'm older." 

Justin grinned. "Like Chris." 

Lance laughed. "Well, Chris isn't ugly." 

"He says he is," Justin pointed out, "especially since Lou's making him get braces soon." 

"That's not the same," Lance said. 

"Yes, it is," Justin replied merrily. "So. Have you guys done it?" 

JC's voice rang out. "Justin!" 

"Fuck. How does he do that?" 

Lance didn't know. 

~~~ 

"I'm just gonna sleep with Chris and JC," Justin announced when Lance was about to leave for his night on the town. "So, you know, you don't have to disturb me when you come back with Joey. Because you will. You always do." 

"Um, all right," Lance said, "thank you." 

"Do you need condoms? I have some," Justin said cheerfully, and Lance choked on his toothpaste, hacking into the sink. "I do. You can have a few if you want. My mom thinks I'm, like, sexually active or something." 

"You're fifteen," Lance muttered. 

"It's because I have groupies," Justin said, matter-of-fact. "I have lube, too." 

"Justin," Lance said, sounding just like JC, then stopping himself for that exact reason. "Um, Joey and I, we don't." 

Justin grinned. "But if you do, I have lots of stuff. That's all I'm saying." 

"You're weird," Lance said. 

"Hee, yeah," Justin replied. "But really, you can have them. Well, some. Just in case," Justin added thoughtfully, tapping his lips. "I wish someone would take me out then end up being my boyfriend. You're so lucky, Lance." 

"He's not my boyfriend," Lance answered automatically, then crooked an eyebrow, "and you're not gay." 

"That doesn't really matter," Justin said and shrugged. "I'd take anything right about now, but my mom, she wrecks everything. I don't even get kissed, like, ever because she's always there. At least your mom lets you go out with Joey." 

"She doesn't know or anything, so it doesn't count. She thinks Joey's being my friend, and my mom, well, she's really happy when I have friends. She probably wouldn't like me going out so much if she knew we kiss and stuff afterwards." 

"And stuff!" Justin exclaimed. "So you do stuff!" 

Lance blushed. "Not really. Like, um. Touching, a bit, I guess." 

"Oh my god," Justin said, his eyes wide. "You've touched his dick!" 

Lance wished JC hadn't gone out to dinner. "Um. Yeah." 

"Have you," Justin's voice dropped, "sucked it?" 

"No," Lance said quickly, shaking his head. "No, no. I wouldn't know how." 

"Oh, it's easy," Justin said, twirling his fingers through Lance's hair and helping him style. Lance looked up and watched as Justin teased artfully, grateful the curls made Justin's life hell. "Just, like, put it in your mouth and suck, or lick along it, but don't use your teeth. Ever. And swallow, because it's cool if you do. He'll like that. And, like, just offer to do it, and he won't say no. The rest will take care of itself. No one ever turns down a blowjob, you know." 

"How do you know this?" 

Justin smiled. "JC tells me stuff when he's drunk." 

"Lucky me," Lance said and put on his coat. "I gotta go. I'm already late." 

"Have fun," Justin replied, grinning hugely, "and suck his dick. You'll be good at it." 

"Um, okay," Lance agreed, blushing fiercely. "And, uh, thanks, Justin." 

Justin grinned. "Yeah." 

~~~ 

"Hey," Joey said when Lance walked up to him, "you look good." 

Lance bit his lip shyly. "Thanks." 

Joey smiled and held the door open for Lance, looking back at Lou, who was standing in the hallway and watching with a frown. It was Thursday; it was Joey's night to do whatever. He didn't understand why Lou was being such a bitch about it. 

"Is he mad or something?" Lance asked in the elevator. 

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. He's being a fucking bastard about you and I going out. I'm not supposed to let you go home with any girls," Joey explained, grinning, and Lance laughed. "But your mom likes you going out, so. It's all right. He'll get over it." 

Lance looked bleak. "Does he know?" 

"Not if he's thinking you're hitting up chicks, no, he doesn't. And me, well. No worries there, obviously. We're safe, babe," Joey murmured, smiling, and Lance smiled back, all wide eyes and smooth face. "Don't worry, Lance. It's all good." 

"It is," Lance agreed. 

Joey led the way to the club. 

~~~ 

"How many people have you slept with in this bar?" Lance asked after the third of Joey's many one-night stands came up to buy him a drink and thank him for a great time. Joey laughed and kissed Lance on the forehead, drunk. "No, seriously." 

"A couple," Joey admitted, "but none since you. I've sucked a lot of cock. A lot." 

"Oh," Lance said, "I haven't. Ever." 

"Figured," Joey mumbled, an arm draped around Lance's neck. "No big deal, man. I can't imagine Mississippi was a breeding ground for gay sex. Or maybe it was. I dunno." Joey paused. "Not a lot of dick to be sucked, is what I'm saying," like Lance didn't already get it and wasn't already red in the face. 

"I want to," Lance said, "to you. Tonight." 

"Yeah?" 

Lance nodded. "Yeah." 

"You sober?" Joey asked, and Lance nodded again, drinking only coke. "Hmm. Okay. I'm not, but that doesn't matter. Just, don't drink, or Chris will kill me. He doesn't like this, you know, me and you getting sexy. Thinks we're gonna, like, screw with the vibe of the group or something. Like me and Chris haven't fooled around." 

Lance's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Sometimes, to help a brother out. He's not good with girls," Joey explained solemnly, "so he doesn't get any, like, ever. Ask him the last time he fucked. It's been forever. He's really, really desperate. Hence, me. It's cool." 

"Should you be telling me all this?" 

Joey grinned. "Nope." 

Lance laughed. 

~~~ 

"You're really beautiful," Joey muttered in Lance's ear. "You're gonna grow into this, like, hot, sexy, hot man, just you wait. You're pretty right now, but in a couple years, man, guys will be creaming their pants on sight." 

Lance smiled. "I don't think so." 

"You don't have to. I know so," Joey murmured, mouthing Lance's shoulder, and Lance jumped as Joey pulled him even closer, dancing sensually against him. Very hard, Lance realised, Joey was all steel and need and sexuality. "God, I want you, man. You're all I think about anymore. You're so goddamn hot." 

"You're drunk," Lance replied. "Stop it, Joey." 

"No, no. I'm serious." Joey kissed Lance on the mouth, in the middle of the dance floor, and Lance kissed back, all wet and sloppy. Joey was completely plastered. "I know you think you're, like, this strange looking guy, and maybe you are. But it's fucking hot, like, I get hard just looking at you. It's fucking awesome." 

"You have no idea what you're saying, Joey. You're wasted," Lance said. 

"Probably drunk, yes. But I'm honest when drunk, man. I can't say this shit to you normally because I'm a player and you think I'm in this for, like, the sex. And I kinda am, but also in it because I like you. A lot. I'm so happy you're gay." 

"Joey," Lance muttered, "you're drunk." 

"I know, Lance. But, like, still. I want you, a lot. I want you so badly. You make me so happy. You're so. You're so mine already, and I don't deserve you at all." Joey leaned on Lance, his eyes halfway shut. "I'm just happy. I'm not alone anymore." 

"Want to go home?" Lance asked, and Joey nodded. "Okay." 

It was a long walk back. 

~~~ 

Joey passed out on the bed the minute Lance dropped him there. Lance sighed deeply and went into the hall, the ice bucket in his hand. Chris and Justin were walking back with an armful of snacks, and Justin's eyes narrowed accusingly. 

"He's so drunk," Lance said, "he passed right out." 

"So wake him up," Justin said. "You promised you would." 

"I promised you," Lance pointed out. "I didn't promise him. I only suggested it." 

Chris looked between them. "What are you guys talking about?" 

"Nothing," Lance said as Justin replied, "sucking cock." 

"Jesus, Jup. For a straight guy, you spend a hell of a lot of time worrying about dick and who's getting head. Lance, don't let the beanstalk pressure you into sex because he's obsessed with you and Joey's genitals," Chris said, clasping Lance on the shoulder. 

Lance shrugged. "I don't really listen to him." 

"Hey!" 

Chris rolled his eyes and led Justin away, thwapping him across the back of the head to get him moving. Lance smiled and went for the ice, scooping a couple handfuls into the bucket before returning to the room. Joey stirred on the bed and lifted his head wearily. 

"Oh. You're awake," Lance said, his stomach somersaulting. 

"Quick recovery time," Joey muttered, dragging his face over the comforter. "Can you get me a glass of water, man?" 

"Sure," Lance said, dropping a couple cubes of ice into a glass then twisting open a bottle of water, pouring it. Joey accepted it gratefully, gulping it all down as Lance sat down beside him. "Are you okay? Maybe you should just go to sleep. You're pretty drunk." 

"I am," Joey agreed, licking his lips. "Really, really drunk, man." 

"Sleep," Lance suggested again, taking the glass from Joey's hand and putting it on the bedside table. Joey shook his head, looking over at Lance slyly, and Lance blinked, not moving away when Joey pressed his mouth to Lance's neck. "Hey." 

"Hey," Joey replied, "c'mon, kiss me. I'm not that drunk." 

Lance nodded and let Joey lower him to the bed, shivering as the lips fell over his open mouth, and Lance licked over the exposed teeth tentatively, tasting Joey's alcohol. Joey growled in his throat, kissing deeply, and Lance touched his fingers to Joey's back, loving the wet glide of lips and tongue. Lance really loved kissing. 

"So hot," Joey murmured, "can I take off your shirt?" 

Lance nodded and lifted his arms as Joey tugged the tee-shirt up and off Lance's body, his big hands climbing all over Lance's belly. Lance bit his lip and smiled shyly when Joey licked over his chest with a pointed tongue. They kissed again, parting once so Joey could get out of his jersey, and kissed and kissed and kissed until Lance's lips were swollen and tingly. 

"Still up for what we talked about before?" Joey asked, and Lance nodded, his eyes wide. Joey smiled warmly. "‘Kay. I'll go down on your first, all right? So you know how to do it. It's gonna be great, Lance. You'll love it." 

Lance nodded and blushed fiercely as Joey unbuckled Lance's pants then tugged them down, khakis and underwear all at once. Lance laughed lowly, feeling exposed. They'd never been naked together before; usually, it was just hands down fronts of pants. 

"Jesus," Joey muttered, cupping Lance's cock in his hand, and Lance slapped a hand over his face, embarrassed. "Well hung, buddy. I thought so. Nice to see it, though." Joey kissed Lance, sucking on his lower lip. "Thanks, man. For trusting me like this." 

"No problem," Lance muttered, opening one eye and nearly swallowing his own tongue because Joey was naked, too. "Oh, um. Oh, wow. You're. You're so. nice looking," and Lance touched the pads of his fingers to Joey's hip. 

Joey smiled and dragged his lips down Lance's belly, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Lance closed his eyes again, dropping his hands to the bed, and thought about the heat off Joey's breath on him, how he was happy this first time was with Joey and not someone else. It was nice. So nice. Nice held monumental meanings for Lance. 

"This is so not as romantic as I wanted," Joey muttered suddenly, his weight coming to rest on Lance's belly, and Lance opened his eyes, crooking a slim eyebrow. Joey was staring up at him blearily. "I think I'm gonna puke, man." 

Lance didn't even have time to reply before Joey was in the bathroom, making heaving noises, and Lance sighed deeply, climbing under the covers. That was that, then. Lance was disappointed and tried not to cry about it, though he got a bit sniffly lying there. 

Just a bit, though. 

~~~ 

Joey woke up with Lance under his arm, snoring lightly with his mouth wide open. Joey blinked and looked around, then peaked under the covers and winced when he realised they were both naked. Fuck. No, double fuck, Joey amended, when he remembered what happened. 

"Lance," Joey said, shaking him awake, and Lance's eyes parted slowly, dim with sleep. Joey smiled and kissed him, right on the lips. "Hey, dude. I totally have to apologise for last night. I suck, like, horribly. Can I make it up to you?" 

Lance mumbled, like he did when he wasn't completely awake, and Joey kissed him, folded his lips over the slightly parted mouth. Poked around a bit with his tongue then Lance let him in completely, all warm and wet. "What. you. Joey?" 

"I'm making it up to you," Joey muttered, stealing the sheet from Lance, but Lance grabbed it at the last second, eyes widening while Joey licked his face. "Hey, baby. Gimme the sheet. We don't need it." 

"Justin might come back," Lance blurted out, but Joey shook his head as he pulled his tongue down the centre of Lance's chest. Lance was smooth and soft, and blinking wildly, but hard, Joey knew, very hard and ready for this. "Or my mom. She might be around." 

"She's probably done this, too," Joey said with a grin, and Lance's eyes widened, a hand slapping at Joey's shoulder. Joey grabbed it and kissed the fingers, one by one. "The door's locked, right? And it's early. I want to, Lance. Please?" 

The corner of Lance's mouth turned upwards but he nodded slowly, flinching only slightly when Joey tugged the sheet off his body and onto the floor. "Um, okay, but you have to let me do it back, then. To be fair." 

"Won't stop you," Joey replied, "so sit back and enjoy, man." 

Joey smiled as Lance lay back and put a hand on Lance's stomach, rubbing gently. Lance always liked that, and he shivered under Joey's fingers. Joey took Lance into his mouth, his hand still circling Lance's belly, and did the best he could, sucking and licking and humming until Lance squeaked, murmuring, "Joey, I think. Um. I'm probably," and then he came. 

Like he promised, Joey lay back and let Lance have his way with him, talking him through it and knowing that Lance was going to be just fine at it, seemed to have a natural aptitude for sucking dick or something, and Lance swallowed, which took guts for the first time, especially when he choked and his eyes teared up and Joey patted his back until Lance was breathing again. 

Later, in the hall, Justin gave Lance a thumbs up as he bounced past them. 

Joey didn't ask why.


End file.
